


Różdżka i miecz

by Satanachia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bingo 2014, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ja swoje - fik swoje. No nic.<br/>'aszam?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Różdżka i miecz

**Author's Note:**

> Ja swoje - fik swoje. No nic.  
> 'aszam?

Gdyby Salazar musiał kiedykolwiek wybierać pomiędzy różdżką i mieczem, bez wahania, nawet pomimo swego wychowania, wybrałby różdżkę. W porównaniu do kawałka nieporęcznego żelastwa, którym zawsze posługiwał się z obrzydzeniem, różdżka i rzucane dzięki niej zaklęcia miały w sobie pewną dozę elegancji i zdawały się wręcz sztuką.

Nie to co to marne wymachiwanie żelazem, czym była dla niego walka na miecze. Slytherin nie widział w niej nic pociągającego tym bardziej, że dzięki zaklęciom niemal nie musiał podejmować walki - zwykle wystarczyło, by wysunął różdżkę z obszernego rękawa i machnął nią, wywołując kilka iskier.

Zdecydowana większość “nieustraszonych” rycerzy wręcz panicznie bała się wszystkiego co nieznane. Widok mężczyzny odzianego w czarne, niemal pochłaniające światło powłóczyste szaty i bawiącego się jakby od niechcenia, trzymanym w dłoni źródłem ognia, wystarczał, by dławiły ich ich własne okrzyki bojowe i mało nie gubiąc po drodze swych bezcennych mieczy czmychali z drogi Salazara niczym zające, co niepomiernie go bawiło.

Jednak inaczej sprawa miała się z Gryffindorem i Salazar nawet pomimo swej niechęci do mieczy musiał przyznać, że jego przyjaciel był do nich wręcz stworzony. I to nie do tych goblinich, zdobionych kamieniami i grawerunkami, które traktował bardziej jako ozdobę, niż jako broń.

Godryk był stworzony do mieczy z prostym jelcem i zabójczą, giętką klingą, które zdawały się być przedłużeniem jego ręki.

W porównania do Salazara, który stronił od wschodniego, najbliższego zbrojowni dziedzińca, Godryk codziennie ćwiczył na nim fechtunek i intensywnie zachęcał do tego uczniów, którzy po początkowym etapie sceptycyzmu, podżeganego jeszcze przez jadowite docinki Salazara, zaczęli garnąć się początkowo pojedynczo, wkrótce jednak w parach i większych grupach na dziedziniec, by ćwiczyć lub obserwować ćwiczących.

Niewielka część młodzieży, głównie ze szlacheckich rodów, odważyła się nawet wyzywać Gryffindora na pojedynki, jednak po kilku przypadkach, gdy bez trudności obtłukł chcącego się popisać młodzieńca płazem wyzwania nagle ustały.

Młodzi szlachcice byli może narwani, ale na pewno nie głupi.

Głupi był co najwyżej Salazar, który z czystej ciekawości (na pewno nie z _f_ _ascynacji_ , do fascynacji nigdy by się nie przyznał) przyglądał się wieczornym ćwiczeniom przyjaciela i obskakujących go dookoła młodzików.

— Dołącz do nas! — krzyknął do niego pewnego wieczoru Godryk, przerywając w połowie jedną z sekwencji. Zignorowawszy podszepty podświadomości, że wypadałoby przynajmniej _spróbować_ , Salazar uniósł tylko jedną brew, spoglądając z powątpiewaniem na spoconego przyjaciela, po czym wbił zęby w trzymane w dłoni jabłko, mieszcząc w tym całą swoją odpowiedź.

Gryffindor pokręcił tylko głową, poprawił ustawienie stóp stojącego w jego pobliżu małego chłopca, dzierżącego w dłoniach drewniany miecz, i na nowo rozpoczął sekwencję ruchów, która Slytherinowi kojarzyła się bardziej z tańcem, niż z fechtunkiem.

_Tańcem szaleńca_ , pomyślał, co w pewien sposób poprawiło mu humor.

*

— Dlaczego nigdy do nas nie dołączasz? — spytał Gryffindor przy następnym śniadaniu, gdy jakimś cudem udało mu się namówić Rowenę na zamianę miejscami przy stole. — Przecież…

— Wolę z daleka obserwować waszą dziedcinadę — odparł z godnością Salazar, nie zdejmując wzroku z koszyczka, w którym leżała ostatnia słodka bułka, na którą miał niepomierną ochotę, a do którego już skradała się smukła dłoń Helgi.

Dobre wychowanie wymuszało na nim uznanie pierwszeństwa Helgi, dlatego ograniczył się tylko do kwaśnej miny, a nie całej tyrady o przeklętych, bułeczkowych złodziejach, nim zwrócił swą pełną uwagę na Godryka.

— Nazywasz dziecinadą podtrzymywanie młodych w znośnej formie i uczenie ich podstaw obrony?

— Podstaw obrony uczą się, jak sama nazwa na to wskazuje, na _Obronie_  — prychnął Slytherin. — W czym ma im pomóc to głupie machanie żelastwem?

— Nie zawsze będziesz miał pod ręką różdżkę — odparł Godryk, odkrawając wyciągniętym zza paska sztyletem długi kawałek zimnej baraniny; zwinął mięso przy pomocy czubka sztyletu i niewielkiego nożyka z zestawu sztućców, który leżał w jego wielkiej dłoni nienaturalnie i dziwnie niczym wykałaczka, po czym nabił je na sztylet i pochłonął z lubością.

Slytherin próbował udawać, że wcale nie poruszył go ten pokaz barbarzyństwa, jednak sądząc po zadowolonej minie starszego mężczyzny, w ogóle mu się to nie udało.

— Dobry szermierz pozbawi cię jej w dwóch uderzeniach, a prawdopodobnie nie będzie nawet potrzebował tych dwóch, bo nabije cię jednym sztychem na klingę, nie przejmując się twoimi zdolnościami.

— Musiałby najpierw dobyć miecza — odparował wyraźnie zirytowany Slytherin.

— Albo wzmocnić siebie i klingę magią. Dzisiejszego wieczoru Helga zabiera dzieci do Sideł, więc będziemy sami. Przyjdź, chłopcze, bo musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. — Gryffindor oczyścił sztylet, najwyraźniej kończąc śniadanie i całą rozmowę, po czym wstał i ignorując wyraźnie wściekłego Salazara odszedł od stołu, żegnając się oszczędnym kiwnięciem głowy z kobietami.

Jak ten ochlapus, ten cholerny dziad śmiał! Dzieliło ich dziesięć lat różnicy, tylko dziesięć, więc jak śmiał go pouczać!

— Lepiej przyjdź — powiedziała do niego szeptem Helga i przełożyła na jego talerz pół skradzionej wcześniej słodkiej bułki. — Inaczej nie da ci spokoju.

Salazar zacisnął wargi w cienką linię, zwinął pół bułeczki w leżącą obok talerza lnianą chustkę i ukrywszy zawiniątko w kieszeni niczym najcenniejszy skarb wyszedł szybko z Wielkiej Sali obiecując sobie, że tego wieczoru pójdzie na dziedziniec po raz ostatni.

I już on mu pokaże! Temu, temu… dziadydze!


End file.
